Grenadier Airport
Grenadier Airport (ICAO: SLGR) is a public fixed platform, dual-runway airport located in the 'Grenadier' region of north-eastern Nautilus. Landing Advisories *''Elevation advisory'': Primary runways located at approx 101m. Minimum recommended approach 110m. Background Original design 2014 refurbishment In early 2014 Grenadier Airport underwent several months of construction work, resulting in a number of notable improvements. The massive control tower, formerly located in the centre of the complex, was demolished to make space for wider 240m x 22m dual runways and supporting taxiways. A short aircraft catapult was also constructed in between the landing surfaces. Along the airport's perimeter, additional hangars (complete with helipads) were constructed and existing structures were given a facelift to match Grenadier's new grey-on-black colour scheme. On the western edge of the platform was a refuelling station with several brands of aviation fuel. By far the greatest change to the airport involved its prefab terminal building, which was entirely demolished and replaced with one of a larger, modernized design. Still located on the platform's northern edge, the two-storey building was more spacious than its predecessor and came equipped with two gates (with functioning jet bridges and pushback system), a lounge area and numerous check-in counters. By the end of 2014, Grenadier had underwent further developments, adding a middle platform (Level B) suspended between the airport deck and the marina. The new level and its catapult-equipped runway was accessible by an aircraft elevator. As its name suggests the airport also has a large marina with seaplane and boating facilities located directly below the airport platform. Linked to the main airport by teleporter pads, the marina also hosts a multi-function club named The Pilot (with pool and recreational facilities), as well as a boat/plane refuelling station, rentable docks, and complimentary jet-ski hire. Closure and acquisition On November 7th 2015 it was announced by airport owner Tor Genna that Grenadier Marina & Airport would be closing effective November 12th. Real-life commitments were cited as a reason for the closure. The site was promptly acquired by Rana Narmo and Barbara Beese, who built a similar dual-runway (250m x 20m) platform airport at 101m (rather than the original's 75m). Later Barbara Beese left the airport. Airlines There are no longer scheduled services to and from Grenadier Airport, as of November 2015. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Aviation fuel station (DSA, Terra, Dani and RoxOil fuel). General facilities *Large terminal building with: **x2 public gates. **x10 airline check-in counters. **x6 retail/office spaces. **ATC tower. **Baggage reclaim area. *x36 rental hangars (with helipads). *Marina with rental docks. Images Grenadier Airport (2015-Present) Grenadier_Airport,_looking_SW_(11-15).png|Grenadier Airport, looking south-west (November 2015). Grenadier Airport (xxxx-2015) Grenadier_Airport,_looking_NW_(02-15).png|Grenadier Airport, looking north-west (February 2015). Grenadier Airport, looking W (02-15).png|Side-view of Grenadier, looking west (February 2015). Grenadier Airport, looking N (10-14).jpg|Main terminal and apron, looking north (October 2014). Grenadier Airport Terminal, looking N (10-14).jpg|Grenadier Airport terminal, looking north (October 2014). Primbean_Coffee_Shop,_Grenadier_Airport_Terminal_(05-14).png|Primbean Coffee, 2nd floor of terminal building (May 2014). Grenadier_terminal_ground_floor,_looking_NW_(05-14).png|Ground floor of the new terminal building (May 2014). Grenadier_Airport,_looking_NW_(05-14).png|Grenadier Airport, looking north-west (May 2014). Grenadier_Marina_&_Airport,_looking_NE_(01-14).png|Grenadier Airport, looking north-east (January 2014). The Pilot Club, Grenadier Marina (01-14).png|The Pilot Club, Grenadier Marina (January 2014). Grenadier Marina (01-14).png|Grenadier Marina, looking north-west (January 2014). Grenadier_Marina_&_Airport,_looking_NE_(12-13)_001.jpg|Grenadier Airport, looking north-east (December 2013) SLGR_General_APP_and_TKFF.png|Grenadier Airport take off and approach map (May 2014). SLGR_Approach_Map.png|Grenadier Airport take off and approach map (January 2014). Grenadier_Marina_&_Airport_Logo.png|Grenadier Marina & Airport Logo (January 2014). References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Executive Airports Category:Closed Airports Category:Closed Airports (Nautilus)